Ratchet Deadlocked 2: Amethyst's Cloudburst
by AmethystShine332
Summary: On the night of the biggest heist of her life, a young Lepustink is taken in by robots and put into a series of arenas and challenges. Gleeman Vox survived by uploading his mind into a robot body, he's bringing back Dreadzone, and he's making it bigger and better than ever. Can Amethyst make it through fifteen worlds and their new challenges?


In the dead of night on the planet Metropolis, a highly secure vault guarded one of the most precious stones in the galaxy, a massive Megagem diamond the size of a Lombax's whole body, glittering from the light that came in through the platiglass window. And that was all that was in the vault, for the gem was so important, it was guarded better than the Galactic President. For miles around, robots guarded the place, and if anyone even came near the place without clearance, they would shoot first and ask questions never.

The gem was worth a fortune on the black market, and anyone trying to break into this place would have to be insanely well-equipped... or just plain stupid.

And tonight, someone was going to try to break in, and she was neither of those things.

Acid was sprayed onto the platiglass, melting it down and making a hole the creature could get through. She entered the room and put her hands on her furry hips. She was a rarely seen species, her thin body covered in yellow fur, but with a white stripe running down her back and down her black and white tail. She looked like a hybrid between what you would call a rabbit, and what you would call a skunk. Her rabbit ears were long, and had white skunk stripes of their own, and her skunk tail was huge. Her name was Amethyst, and her species name was Lepustink. She was wearing a green shirt, a black skirt, gloves and thigh-high boots made of flexible metal, and there was a small modified Tesla Coil on her back.

From where she was standing, it looked like she could easily get the Megagem... But instead, she turned around and bent over, and raised her tail.

Fssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst

She released a silent but deadly cloud of gas that quickly filled the room, and when she turned around, she could easily see the laser sensors in the green smoke, and the pungent scent brought a smile to her face.

She easily stood on her hands, stretching and bending to get around the many laser sensors, knowing that if she triggered even one, robots and the galactic rangers would be on this place in minutes.

Stretching her body, she easily made it through the maze of lasers, and picked up the super-heavy gem easily with one arm, pressing a button on her gloves with the other. Then, she aimed her modified Tesla Coil at the laser sensors and fired, overloading the alarms.

Alarms blared and metal sheets covered the windows and every way in and out, and more alarms blared all over Metropolis. She was trapped, but she smirked anyway.

As swarms of robots flew to that building in metropolis, one dropship flew closer to the building than the others, but was ignored. All around the building, robots were jumping out and flying around the ship, getting ready to fire at the sitting duck with rocket launchers and lasers.

That dropship suddenly opened fire on its own allies, firing rockets and taking out as many ships as it could before going down. Another dropship turned on its allies, and another.

"What's going on?!" One Galactic Ranger yelled.

"We're being hacked! Someone put a virus into our ship's systems!" The one next to him yelled.

While the robots went to war with themselves, there was a massive green explosion that blasted down the metal doors and shattered the windows, and shattered many more windows for miles around, the ships shuddering while robots were blown out of the sky.

One dropship flew near the building, and Amethyst leapt out of the building, jumping amazingly far, and she was almost about to land inside, but then a stray rocket hit her ship, sending it down. About to fall to her death, she bent her legs and did what her species was known for.

FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

She shot up at the tailspinning ship, landing inside, and she began to fight its four robot guards. She punched one hard enough to send him flying out, and punched another into the wall, and he broke immediately. The final two pointed their guns at her, but she pointed her tail up and sprayed acid in their faces, melting their machine CPU heads as she kicked their bodies out of the ship.

Pressing a button on her gloves, she took control of the ship's computers and guided the dropship away from the warzone, getting out her modified Tesla Claw and aiming it back at the green mist around the fighting ships and robots, firing lightning out at full blast.

The green gas ignited, and the massive explosion could be seen from space, sending her ship flying forward as she lowered her ship's blast doors. The people in the city would be fine - only rich people lived in that area, and when you were that rich, you could have nanotech revive you from a single cell - but it provided enough chaos for her to make her escape.

When she'd gotten far away enough, she opened the blast doors and jumped out of her dropship, landing on a rooftop. She ran back to where she'd parked her currently-invisible ship, pressing a button on her gloves to take the high-speed pointed-nosed yellow and white ship out of stealth mode. Its cockpit opened up, and her robot ignition system stared at her in disapproval.

"Amethyst, did you really have to cause so much damage?" The small purple and yellow combat robot she'd built from scrap asked her. Its body was mostly purple, with a yellow stripe down its back like her white stripe, but it had four arms, with guns built into the top two arms and lasers in the bottom. Instead of a jetpack or legs, it had two liquid metal tentacles, like snakes, and they served as its legs. Its name was S, because robots A through R had exploded shortly after leaving her home lab.

"Hey, the guy that wants this thing said to "Do whatever it takes"." Amethyst said happily, hopping into her seat. "He should have worded his orders better."

The cockpit closed and her ship rose into the air, blasting off to the meeting point...

But on its way, the ship suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what gives?" Amethyst asked, checking her ship computers.

"Our ship's caught by a Tractor Beam!" S yelled. "We can't shake it!"

"Yes we can!" Amethyst yelled, flooring the pedal and pulling the Warp Drive lever, her ship's engine shooting out massive bursts of flame...

But it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, the two were teleported into a ship's bridge, and a massive Executioner Bot looked down at her, two electric bolts from another robot's gun paralyzing her. "Are you the Lepustink known as Amethyst?" The robot asked.

"Okay, maybe we can't." Amethyst growled.


End file.
